


Stray Cats, They Grow On You(WIP)

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Pigeon [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Aged up characters, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amuro ships it, Communication Failure, Furuya ships it, Heiji supports KaiSHin, I will admit first chapter is more KaiHei content, Kazuha is a good friend, Love Triangle, Mother hen Heiji, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OT3, Ran is a good friend, Unrequited Love, background Akam, but it's a slow burn poly, hakuba is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: It's infuriating that not only he apparently can't get over his crush on Kudou, Heiji had to have a crush on a thief as well.It didn't help that both of his crushes clearly have a song and dance they play around each other either.Naturally, he will be supportive of them.(will edit later)
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei, Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei & Hattori Heiji, Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji & Tooyama Kazuha, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Mouri Ran, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Pigeon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060829
Kudos: 16





	Stray Cats, They Grow On You(WIP)

Was Heiji annoyed? Maybe. Maybe he was. 

Okay, so not maybe. He was, in fact, very annoyed. It wasn’t the murders today that annoyed him, no. Those were just part of his life at this point, and finding the culprit was the best he can do. He _does_ wish that murder stopped happening, but he doesn’t rule over the consciousness of people, so that’s that.

No, what annoys him today is a stray cat.

“KID.” he says, quirking an eyebrow at the infamous phantom thief who has discarded the hat and monocle in favor of a dark baseball hat. He had spread himself out on the couch of his apartment even. “Did ya lead anyone here?” 

It might have been a stupid question, considering how skilled the phantom thief is. But he’s seen Kudou join the heist this time, and the Detective of the East had wisened up quite a bit after ‘Conan’. He could take notes of change in habits, directions, and that would be all it takes for the other to figure out the jig.

“Doubting my skills Tantei-han?~” the other drawls in mock offense. Clearly teasing. 

“Hm. Nah. Still, Ah’d think ya’d avoid comin’ here because of Kudou,” he walks further into the single apartment he’d bought for university. Hardly big enough to welcome a guest. “Any injuries?” 

“Nope.” 

Heiji narrows his eyes.

“Really ya mothe’ hen!” KID whines in Heiji’s voice and accent.

“Ugh. Don’t do that.” the Osakan scrunches up his nose, throwing one of his groceries bag at the other after deeming that the other is indeed not lying about wether he has injuries or not. If KID was good enough to switch voices without a strange falter in his breath, then whatever injury he has can’t be worse than a graze. “Not interested in a repeat of las’ time s’all. Help me make dinner and then we can take a look at ‘dose the files.” 

He pointedly ignores the whispered _‘Okay mom.’_ as he goes about setting things up in the kitchen.

His apartment might not exactly be suitable enough to accommodate a guest, but it’s certainly better at it than the double dorm room he had last year. Can’t go through sensitive information on cases comfortably when there were other eyes around after all. 

And can’t really house international phantom thieves in the dormitories now, can you?

“’as thinking of making Miso.” it was nothing too time consuming. “So ‘ow was Kudou?” he starts conversationally, opening the cupboard to find the pot he was looking for. Somewhere downstairs...

“Well...” KID begins, his voice slightly dropping from his mischievous tone to something a bit more nonchalant. Heiji would have found KID’s version of shyness funny were it not for the fact that it happened many times now. “...He striked up a conversation with me.”

Heiji knows that if he recorded that sigh of longing he would make a fortune selling it to fans. 

“S’dat so?” he didn’t hear the footsteps, but he could hear the grocery bag crinkle as it was set on the kitchen counter besides the other one he just put. “Da usual flirtin’ or somethin’ else?” he smirks as KID whines about _‘hardly flirting when the other doesn’t notice it!’_ before continuing.

“Well, it was something else this time! I think he might be...trying to figure me out now? Taking me seriously?” 

Hm. Not good. Even if Ran-nee-chan interjected, it wouldn’t stop Kudou from putting his nose into places he shouldn’t.

“Thin’ ya managed ta fool ‘im?” there is the pot. Now where was that lid?...

“Sadly, no...he did seem interested in getting coffee together sometime though.”

Heiji pauses momentarily.

“I know what you’re going to say.” Kaito begins, voice sounding quiet “I’m starting to trust him.”

“Not really a bad thin’.” Heiji speaks as he continues to move around the kitchen. “Ah jus’ worry he migh’ chew off mo’ than he can handle.” 

“Yeah. I get that.”

“Betta’ not let tha’ ruin ya date.” Heiji adds with a grin, and indulges himself by watching KID go red under his simple disguise. 

\---------------------------

“Oi! Hattori!” Heiji looks up from where he’s trying to fuse his eyes with the screen of the computer. The assignment wasn’t hard, no. He’s wrote harsher reports. Writing detailedly about murders was always harder than the school assignments. Doesn’t make it any less boring. 

“Kudou!” he greets, suddenly feeling much more energetic to see his friend. It was always fun, talking with him. They could talk about the same topic over and over again and it never gets boring. “How are ya?”

“Doing fine! Heard you’ve been busy though.” Heiji quirks an eyebrow at that “Don’t give me that look, everyone’s been talking about it.”

“Abou’...wha?” he doesn’t pay much attention when it comes to media about himself, or rumors. He used to. But he had kind of grown out of it, deciding that he doesn’t want to look at things that upset him, or paint him in a light that he doesn’t feel is real. Stressed him out more than needed honestly.

“Apparently you’ve been living with a boyfriend.” Shinichi says non-chalantly, half teasing and half questioning.

Heiji’s brain short circuits at that momentarily.

....

He was going to strangle Kaitou KID the next time he sees him.

“No! Tha’ jus’ a client!” he protests. Then he continues to explain “Dey got’a troublesome case, need evidence again’ somethin’.” 

Was that just him, or does Kudou visibly relax? 

“Oh I see.” then suddenly the topic changes “What kind of case? Anything I can help with?” 

Heiji raises an eyebrow at that.

“...What’s that look for?”

“Thank’ ya for the offa’ but ah’m handlin’ it jus’ fine. ‘Sides Ran-nee-chan woul’ kill me. And then yer kids-” ( _”They’re not mine!”_ ) “-And then the res’ of da police force. Ya parents’ woul’ be standing on the sideline’ laughin’.” 

It wasn’t hard to picture it at all.

“They care for you too you Hattori.” Kudou protests with a pout. Ha. Cute.

“Tha’s what dey want ya to believe.” he replies in complete seriousness before brightening again. “So ah heard ya went on a KID heis’ las’ nigh’!” 

The change in topic was not lost on Kudou, who looked unimpressed with him. However, he went onto talk about the heist anyway. “Well, I agreed to meet with him over coffee tomorrow-” 

Heiji makes sure he rolls his eyes with an exasperated sigh. “O’ course.”

“Shush you.” he shoots back, but his grin spoke of fondness and his shoulders were relaxed. He continues “Anyways, I might be able to get some answers out of him about the snipers.”

“Hm...” Heiji frowns. “So ya really serious abou’ takin’ his case huh?” he assessed. 

“Of course I am! He-” he stops himself short with a frown. “-I owe him a lot s’all.” he mutters sulkily. 

“Sound’ like ya got a crush on him.” Heiji grins.

Kudou sighs, waving his hands at him in a dismissive manner “Everyone keeps saying that.” 

Heiji throws a good luck to KID. The thief was gonna need it.

\---------------------------

“....So.” he begins, filling the awkward silence of his apartment. For some reason, KID had actually went and used the door to come in like a normal person this time. Even more worrying, he wasn’t filling the silence with usual fanfare. “Are you...okay man?”

A laugh that sounds natural but practiced to the Osakan’s ears fills the room. “Of course! I’m just tired s’all.” and yet Heiji had caught the others eyes flicker to him from time to time. “Been a long week.” 

“Hm...” then finally Heiji sighs “Alright. ah’m here for ya if ya need me tho’.”

The other nods, cap shadowing his eyes, smile fixated on his face.

“Seriously.” Heiji stresses. 

“I know.” it was words that were very softly spoken. After that, It was like a tight noose that Heiji hadn’t noticed loosened in the atmosphere between them.

The silence this time was a bit more comfortable.

“The PSB have approached me.” KID says a few hours later at 2 in the morning, the files organized and put to the side so they could just lean against the couch. “Offered to help. I think Meitantei may have called them.” 

The thief sighs dramatically as he flops himself down on Heiji. “In other words, as predicted, I’ve been figured out.”

“They don’ know ya identity.” Heiji points out in order to console him. 

“Won’t take too long...”

“Ah’m sure Kudou knows better tha’ to not respect ya privacy.” would hypocritical of the other, all things considered. “Have ya negotiated wit’ dem yet?” 

“Trying to get rid of me already?” KID chuckles.

“Nah. Ah jus’ think tha’ ah wouldn’ be able to provide a better source of information tha’ the PSB would.” 

It was the truth after all. Heiji has managed to help KID gather the identities of some of the Animal Organizations members (dubbed by Heiji), even managed to gather some evidence on Gunter von Golberg II being a member with the alias ‘Spider’. However, there is nothing on them that leads to the organization itself.

Nothing Heiji or KID could find with their combined resources.

“You’ve been a lot of help.” KID protested. “Seriously, I don’t think I would have managed to gather this much. This was more progress than I had done in, what, four? Five years?” 

Heiji, feeling warm from praise, goes and pulls the others cape down. “Sure’ now ‘ow to make a guy feel appreciated dont’cha?” he says with a grin. 

The other gives him a smile that feels real in response.

\---------------------------

He’s greeted with a pleasant “Hattori-kun.” two days later, at a cafe nearby the University he goes to.

“...Furuya-san.” he greets the other back awkwardly. He hasn’t seen the man in quite a while, and his presence never really meant good news. The only reason he can think the other would come here would be-

“KID hasn’t outed you.” Furuya speaks, dashing whatever reluctant doubts regarding the thief may rise in Heiji. In response, the 22 year old lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “I recognized a few of your quirks in the reports of evidence he had provided us.” 

At this, the younger man groans, putting his face into his hands as he props his elbows against the table. Right. He should have been less sleep deprived when organizing and handling the gathered evidence. 

“I’m not here for business though.” the older man goes on as he gets comfortable in his seat across from Heiji, flashing a smile that probably should be comforting. “Just here to make conversation.”

Then he frowns to himself momentarily, then adds “Not an interrogation.”

Heiji stares at him, calming down from the distressed panic he was feeling build up. The hot-cold feeling that made sweat break out down his spine and twisted his chest to the near point of fainting fading, the relief like a blessed rain on desserts that never see rain. Then, he lets out a weak chuckle.

“A’ight.” he agrees. “But ain’t providin’ ya anymo’ help for tha investigation.” it’s only fair, since KID was adamant about Heiji staying out of the rabbit hole. Heiji himself wasn’t anymore inclined to fully mess with another organization either. Not when memories of alcoholic names still haunted him. 

“Agreed.” the other accepts. “I can pay for some drinks and food if you want. Only fair for the scare I gave you, and the interruption to your assignment.” 

Usually, he would decline such an offer. Brush it off. It wasn’t exactly Furuya’s fault that Heiji always expects something dreadful to happen whenever he comes across him or other law enforcement. That’s the usual experience he has gotten with them, as far as social interaction goes after all. 

Then, he remembers the times Furuya Rei pretended to be nice ol’ Amuro Tooru. So he decides to be petty. “Ah will take ya up on tha’.” he smiles toothily at the other.

The PSB agent only looks amused as Heiji orders the most expensive drink on the menu.

\---------------------------

“When were you going to tell me you were helping Kaitou KID?” Kudou’s voice brings him out of focus from another essay he was writing. They were both sitting side by side in an empty classroom.

‘Were’ as in past tense. So Kudou knows Heiji’s not on the case anymore. 

“I figured it out myself.”

Of course. If Furuya could figure it out, Kudou especially would.

Kudou Shinichi looks at him with an expression that looks slightly hurt and...something else.

“Ah never tell yer secrets Kudou.” Heiji tiredly answers back. “He was askin’ for help. Ah wasn’ gonna turn a case like tha’ down.”

“And I would have?”

“Nah. But he put his trust in me.” he pauses, letting Kudou soak in that sentence, and watches him clench his fist. “And ah wasn’ willin’ ta break tha’ trust. Not when it could’ve cost lives.”

“...Yet you lied to me.” 

“And ya would have as well, if ya were in the same position’.” Heiji returns. “Ah wouldn’ have blamed ya.” 

Then, he continues. “But tha’ jus’ me. Ah wouldn’ blame ya for losin’ trust in me for this either.”

Kudou had no obligation to treat situations like this the same way Heiji does. 

It hurts. But he won’t blame him the other detective if he decides this friendship wasn’t worth it over this.

He still ends up averting his eyes anyway.

Then Kudou sighs. “Sorry. You’re right. I would have done the same... just...is there anything you can tell me right now then?” he speaks. “He visited you frequently enough.”

“Nah anymo’.” somehow the admission hurts. He had enjoyed the simple nights he and KID spent together, and now his single person apartment feels too large. “It was like havin’ a stray cat come over.” he finally says in jest, hoping to elevate his own mood.

It indeed was like having stray cat come over. KID had come over frequently enough that they even established a routine. 

It was a familiar ache, one he had dealt with Kudou.

He could deal with it again.

“You miss him.” the other points out softly. 

“He grew on me.” he offers a smirk. “Ah’m sure ya know what tha’ feels like.”

The other scoffed but didn’t deny. Judging by the brief flash of fondness, Heiji wasn’t wrong.

\---------------------------

Heiji calls Kazuha.

“Ah think ah have a crush on KID now.” he says dully.

He does not blame Kazuha one bit for snorting. Okay. Maybe he does a little. She’s cute and his best friend but there are limits to how many passes she can get. 

_“Ya have bad taste in men Heiji.”_

“Don’t ah know it. KID has a crush on Kudou.”

Kazuha lets out a gasp.

“Pretty sure Kudou likes ‘im back.”

_“Oh Heiji.”_

“And ah thin’ ah migh’ not’ve been ova’ Kudou like ah though’ ah was.” 

_“Of course ya ain’t.”_ Kazuha tells him solemnly. _“When ya love, ya love hard Heiji. Ah know ya.”_

“Ah hate this.” Heiji says, and his voice chokes this time. He hates that even more. “Ah don’ wanna feel like this...”

_“But ya also wouldn’ give it up for tha world.”_ She knowingly replies.

“Nah. Nah, ah wouldn’.”

And he hates that even more.

\---------------------------

“He’s been missing you by the way.” Furuya nonchalantly comments during another meet up they have in the same cafe, after Heiji spent the rest of the week being miserable. This time, he ordered a simple bubble tea. Hardly expensive, but it’s the comfort food he likes to have when he’s down. The PSB agent pays for them both again, using the excuse of Heiji being a college student when the younger man tries to protest.

“Tha’ so?” Heiji replies nonchalantly. 

Furuya eyes him like he’s seeing right through him. Like he knows him. What he’s going through. For the first time since the last time KID had visited him, Heiji feels something sharp and pointed like a knife uncurl from his mind, making him knit his eyebrows together.

“Why’re ya tellin’ me this?” his voice comes out harsher than he expects. 

The older man simply eyes him, calm as ever. His eyes however, looked sharp in a way that promised pain. His hand was relaxed in a manner that said he was ready for a fight, if Heiji decides to start it. A loosely curled fist on the table.

As if sensing that Heiji was cataloguing these small details, Furuya takes his hands off and put them in his pocket, leaning back in a relaxed manner that would fool anyone unobservant. Then again, maybe this was as relaxed as the other man could get.

“I simply thought you would like to know.” 

Heiji sighs.

“Sorry.” he mutters. “Ah..haven’ been sleepin’ well ah guess.” 

“I’d say you haven’t been sleeping _at all_ , if any.” the blonde then tilts his head. “Judging by the dark circles under your eyes that is.”

Perhaps it’s all a test. A means of seeing how far Heiji’s gone.

“Kudou’s been worried as well.”

At this, Heiji’s eyes narrow. “Ah thought he wouldn’ be involved?”

“Hard to keep him out. You know how he is. How both of them are, in fact.” 

Dark blue eyes shut in frustration, a hand coming up to rub his temple. Yes. He does in fact know. 

“Where’re ya goin’ with this?”

“...I think you three should have a talk.” Furuya then adds, a meaningful expression in his face “Proper communication comes a long way after all.”

The words were spoken after a careful consideration.

“Also, they may or may not be putting the operation at risk with their...habits.”

Heiji feels a headache building up.

\---------------------------

“Hattori/Tantei-han?”

“Yo.” Heiji greets the bewildered detective and thief stoically. “Apparently y’all can’t leave withou’ me.” 


End file.
